This invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording information, such as video and/or audio information, at high density on a storage disk of photo or electron-sensitive material, and also to a method and apparatus for reproducing such recorded information.
More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for recording and reproducing information in which an information groove in a recording system is formed into a special one, whereby the recorded information are reproduced accurately, in regular sequence and without any contact.